According To You
by DrThunder
Summary: Draco is cheating on his boyfriend but with who? And what will happen when hes caught? oneshot songfic featuring According to You by Orianthi


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter :(

Summary: Draco is cheating on his boyfriend but with who? And what will happen when hes caught? oneshot songfic featuring According to You by Orianthi

AN: Thank you to BananaPamda2010 for helping me edit and giving me the idea for this fic. You rock! : P

* * *

**According To You**

Draco was being followed, he could sense it. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he didnt slow down. He wanted to be followed. Maybe then Draco will finally do what needed to be done. He stopped walking when he reached a certain abandoned classroom, looked around, then ducked inside. He purposely left the door cracked so that his follower would be able to eavesdrop. He was greeted by his secret lover with a kiss that lit his whole body on fire. Figuratively speaking of course. They broke apart but before they could speak the door was slammed open. Draco's boyfriend, Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway.

"Draco! You're cheating on _me_ with Harry Potter?! Are you daft? Im much better than him! What are you thinking?" He was yelling and waving his arms about frantically. Draco stalked up to him and calmly began to speak.

"Well Blaise, according to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind." Harry chose to stay out of this arguement. He didnt feel in the mood to be hexed. He sat quietly in a dark corner of the room and listened.

"I'm a mess in my dress robes, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you."

"All of that is true Draco! But Im sure _he_ loves it doesnt he?" Blaise looked at Harry with a murderous glare. The wall was suddenly very interesting to Harry.

"He does. According to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you." Draco stood there with a smug look on his face waiting for Blaise's response. When he didnt say anything, Draco continued.

"According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the boy with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you."

Draco paused from his rant and looked back to Harry. He was sitting in the corner like a scared little kitten. Harry was so sweet and innocent it made Draco smile. Unlike Blaise, Harry was actually nice and respectful towards not just him, but everyone and it wasnt an act. Harry treated him like a king. Always complimenting him and buying him presents. Harry even went out of his way to create amazing and romantic dates they could go on, all within the castle grounds. He did all of that, never asking anything in return.

Harry, at that moment, couldnt be happier with the way things were going. He no longer had to share his love with anyone. He kept replaying Draco's words about him in his mind. 'According to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.' Draco was all of those things, and much much more.

Blaise finally spoke. "What do you need from me in order to be happy Draco?" He was quiet, he probably already knew he was about to lose the blonde for good. Draco sighed.  
"I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh no. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide." Draco walked to Harry, taking his hand and making him stand next to him.

"So thats it then?" Blaise asked in disbelief. He had come here tonight to breakup with Draco. He didnt expect it to be the other way around.

Draco didnt answer, just nodded his head. If he spoke at that moment he would end up telling Blaise what he thought of him. 'According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.' He didnt say these thing though as he didnt want to stoop to Blaise's level. Draco was better than that and deserved much better than him. He deserved Harry. He then thought about all the things he said to his ex about Harry. 'According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell you what you got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.' Draco definitely was not going to stop anything that happened between him and Harry. They were in love and might get married and have children one day. Who was he to stop such an amazing thing? Harry made him happy and that was something no one else had ever achieved. He leaned his head against Harry's chest as he watched Blaise walk away.

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked looking up at Harry. Harry smiled at him and brought their lips together for a quick kiss.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

As Blaise was slowly walking back to the Slytherin dorms he couldnt help but think about what had just happened. He knew that Draco had more to say. It was most likely the same thing he was feeling about himself at the moment. 'According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.'

The End.

* * *

review please!


End file.
